Akuma No Monogatari
by Aldion
Summary: Historia original creada por Aldion. Mr.Prota es un chico normal y corriente, con una vida aburrida, hasta que...


**Capítulo 1. La Rutina.**

El ruido del despertador

taladra mis timpanos una mañana mas, obligandome a despedirme una vez

mas de mi querido mundo de los sueños. Me levanto a duras penas y me

visto con lo primero que encuentro, unos vaqueros que me quedan anchos

y algo largos, carcomidos por detras de ir pisandolos, y una camiseta

de manga larga ancha de color negro. Me dirijo todavia descalzo al baño

y me despejo con un poco de agua fria. Miro por la ventana, esta

lloviendo.

_"Que asco de pais..."_

Bruselas, la ciudad donde nunca sale el sol. Lo unico que hace es

llover, llover y nevar de vez en cuando, es un sitio bastante

desesperante. Me dirijo a la cocina a servirme algo de café que deberia

haber preparado mi padre antes de marcharse al trabajo. La cafetera

esta vacia.

_"Vaya mierda"_

Me coloco mis deportivas y mi gabardina de color negro, salgo de

mi casa y cierro la puerta tras de mi. Bajo las escaleras y como

siempre encuentro a mi vecina de 70 años cargando con unas macetas tan

pesadas que probablemente yo, en plena juventud con 16 años, no podria

sujetar por mucho tiempo. Despues de responder a alguna de sus

preguntas sobre como me va la vida, abro el maletero de la moto y saco

las gafas para la lluvia, me las coloco y arranco la moto. La escuela

queda a veinte minutos andando de mi casa, pero me gusta sentir el

viento en mi rostro, aunque a decir verdad cuando llovia no era

demasiado agradable. Llego al "cruce de la muerte" intento frenar, pero

al estar el suelo mojado no consigo hacerlo a tiempo, un coche me

arrolla, es mi final...

_"Creo que al fin y al cabo seria estupido que muriera el_

_protagonista y unico personaje por ahora de la serie, por lo que_

_modificare esa parte de la historia. "_

Arranqué mi todoterreno cien por cien seguro y fiable, con ruedas

especiales para lluvia y me pongo camino a la escuela, sin ningun

problema digno de mencion.

_"No tengo la edad legal para conducir vehiculos, por lo que es algo que tampoco queda demasiado creible..."_

Arranco mi moto y pongo camino a mi escuela. Al llegar al "cruce

de la muerte" aceleró todo lo que esa chatarra podia y paso antes que

cualquier otro coche, muchos me pitan y alguno que otro me insulta

através de su ventanilla, total, los belgas conducian bastante peor que

yo. Entro por la gran puerta de hierro en aque colegio tan pijo y

camino hasta llegar al aula donde tenia mi primera clase, fisica. Firmo

el parte de asistencia y me marcho antes de que entre la profesora,

saliendo por la misma puerta de hierro diez minutos despues de mi

entrada. Me dirijo al bar de enfrente, "Le College". Entro alli y me

siento en la barra, tras observar la escena habitual de gente fumando y

jugando al futbolin, pido una cerveza a la camarera, a cada dia que

pasa tiene peor cara.

_-Tio, ¿de verdad vas a pedir una Jupiler? Sabe a mierda._

_"Genial, ya me estaba cansando de hablar solo"_

_-Es la mas barata, y al fin y al cabo es cerveza.-_ La voz de yonki

que me pregunto sobre la cerveza no podia haber sido otra que la de mi

compañero de clase (y de saltarme la misma) . El unico yonki

Testigo de Jehova que debe de haber en la ciudad, o incluso en el

continente.- _¿Es que acaso me vas a invitar tu?-._

_-No, la cosecha de este año ha sido mala, el precio de la_

_marihuana esta por las nubes. No tengo un duro. ¿Te hace un porrito?.-_

_-No gracias.-_ El sol empieza a asomar, cosas como esa solo pasaban

una vez al año.- Me marcho al bosque a disfrutar un poco del sol.

_-Adios , por cierto, si quieres un poco de maria, solo pregunta.-_

Ignoré este ultimo comentario y me marche al bosquecito que había

detras de aquel bar, "La Chambre". Me tumbe en la hierba mojada y

descansé la vista un momento, cuando volvi a abrir los ojos el sol

habia desaparecido, pero no tapado por unas nubes grises, se habia

hecho de noche.

_"Vaya, parece ser que me he dormido"_

Empecé a caminar de vuelta al bar, en busca de mi gabardina.

Cuando llegue, estaba abierto todavia, pero no habia nadie dentro.

Agarré la gabardina y me dispuse a marcharme. Ni siquiera estaba el

dependiente...

Entonces divisé algo en el suelo, era un una pequeña bolsita de

plástico, con algo verde en el interior. La abrí y oli el interior.

Marihuana. Apostaba algo de que era de Emanel. Cogí el movil y lo

llamé. Sono dentro de la cocina.

_"¿Que demonios?"_

Me asomé por el marco de la cocina, y alli estaba ella. Una mujer

bajita, de un metro y medio aproximadamente. Pelo rojo y lacio, que le

llegaba por la cintura, grandes ojos rojos y bastante buen busto. Y lo

mas extraño de todo... dos pequeños cuernos. Estaba colocada sobre el

dependiente del bar, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Ella tenia en sus

manos el corazon del dependiente, y me refiero de manera literal.

_-Vaya, no sabia que estabais con juegos sexuales. Mejor me marcho._


End file.
